


Baby's First Steps

by Luuna (you_know_them_trees)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexuality, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Raphael saying baby like he knows how much Simon likes it, because Simon's not obvious, ficlet of fluff and stupid boys, which he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_know_them_trees/pseuds/Luuna
Summary: Simon wasn't flustered, he really wasn't. And Raphael checking up on him all the time wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like he had a crush or something.
It might have been true... if only Raphael stopped calling him baby.





	1. You Called My Name and Came to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from EXO's Call me baby.

Simon wasn’t really a part of Hotel Dumort. Raphael gave him orders and the others treated him both as a stupid subordinate and an irritating younger brother. They never went out of their way to exclude him, but they didn’t do anything to make him feel included either.

Why would he even want to be with them? They were evil- okay maybe not evil, but _scary_ bloodsuckers who sometimes acted as Clary’s enemies. Simon shouldn’t want to be a part of their crew. Simon a year ago _wouldn’t_ have wanted to.

Simon right now was conflicted.

Raphael sauntered passed him. The light from the moon shining in through the window made his dark hair glitter as though Magnus Bane had fixed it for him.

When Clary had had her Twilight-phase for a brief week in middle-school, she and Simon debated whether or not undeath would really make someone hotter. Simon had always been of the strong belief that the attractiveness of the vampires was one of the (many) big faults. But now he had to reevaluate that statement.

The strong jaw, sharp gaze and full lips that belonged to Simon’s vampire sire brought this line of thought back more often than Simon would like to admit.

Undeath must have made Raphael drop- _dead_ gorgeous, because it was unfair for someone to just be born that good-looking.

“Did the baby fall asleep?”

That teasing tone. Somehow not as menacing as it used to sound.

Simon shook his head and fixed his gaze on Raphael who stood in front of him. “I liked it better without the _the_.”

What did he just say…

Raphael raised an eyebrow at him before chuckling and patting him on the head. “Well, well, well. Look who is growing up.”

“Technically though, I’m older than you. Not in years, but in lived years, you know? Since you’ve been dead- undead all these years. Not that you didn’t know, of course this is obvious to you,” Simon swallowed the rest of his words to keep himself from making even more of a fool of himself.

Someone laughed far away in the house. Vampires with their super hearing. One couldn’t even have a private conversation with their sire without them being nosy and listening. Not that Simon wanted to have a private conversation with Raphael. They didn’t have anything to talk about and Raphael was way too gorgeous for Simon to- No, uhuh. Stop thinking Simon.

“You need to stay awake. This is still a test to see if you will be useful to us.”

“I’ll be on my guard. I mean I’m on my guard.”

Raphael smirked. “Keep up the good work then, _baby_.”


	2. Turn Off the Lights and I'll Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ice, Ice, Baby by Vanilla Ice.

“The dogs are up to something,” Raphael had told them back at the Hotel.     

They were on a stakeout downtown, spying on Luke’s pack. A dozen vampires, including Simon and of course Raphael, had spread out in the club, trying to keep an eye on the werewolves while looking inconspicuous.

Simon thought some were doing better than others. Unfortunately, he was one of those _others_. He had been told many times that he looked awkward and now, when he was trying hard to look casual, he felt like he didn’t fit in at all. Music was in his veins and he knew he could move to the beat, but he just couldn’t relax.

With a sigh, he left the dancefloor. He needed a drink if he was going to do this. He quickly walked over to the bar, standing in line behind a dark haired girl. The thick smell of wet dog hung like a cloud around her and he frowned at her back, trying to keep the disgusted look off his face.

Werewolf-girl turned around to stare him down. “Hello there, little bloodsucker.”

He smiled and did a little wave. “Hi.”

She broke her stern look and chuckled at him. “Oh, you really are new, huh?”

Before he could answer, someone laid a hand around his back. He glanced to his right, already knowing what to expect, and saw Raphael’s clenched jaw. The smile on his face turned sheepish.

“Trying to corrupt our fledgling, dog?”

“She just said hi,” Simon said.

Neither Raphael nor the werewolf acknowledged that he’d spoken. Their gazes were connected in some sort of staring competition, until werewolf-girl turned back to the bar and Raphael guided Simon away.

“You do not speak with the vermin.”

“She seemed nice.”

Raphael sighed. “Are you so dense?”

“What?”

“She thought you might be our weak link.”

Simon stared at him. The words hurt a bit. He shouldn’t want Raphael’s approval but for some reason, he cared about making a good impression. “And you? What do you think?”

They’d gotten back to the dancefloor by now. The neon lights in the ceiling flickered over them while an old-school disco ball spread diamonds of light through the room. Some of the rays swept over them, illuminating Raphael’s cheekbones and shadowing his eyes. Simon felt his breath catch in his throat as Raphael turned towards him and pulled him to his chest.

“I think you should dance with me.”

Simon started moving to the beat again. He tried to make it look natural, but he was a musician, not a dancer and Raphael’s proximity made him even more nervous than he had been before. He knew he looked like a clumsy idiot. He _felt_ like a clumsy idiot, especially next to Raphael who moved smoothly and sensually to the music like he was born a dancer.

“How do you do it?” Simon moaned when he saw Raphael raising an eyebrow at his moves.

“Move with me.”

Suddenly his front was to Raphael’s back and Raphael was moving his _hips_ against Simon’s _crotch_. It was absurd, it was unbelievable and Simon couldn’t help it, he froze right there. Raphael didn’t let him stand still for long though, his hands reached back to grab Simon’s and put them low on his own hips. As Simon slowly started to dance again, he followed the movement of Raphael’s body against his. His face was heating up more and more with every time Raphael’s ass rubbed against him.

Raphael turned his head to the side, so that he could speak straight into Simon’s ear. “That’s it, baby. Pay _attention_.”

Simon looked over Raphael’s shoulder to study the people dancing around him, searching for the werewolves.

The last word had been so pronounced that even Simon realized there was a double meaning to the order. Raphael was cautious about the werewolves but he wanted Simon to remember his mission. Maybe he understood that Simon had forgotten about the reason they were here. Simon would be impressed with himself if he even managed to concentrate for a moment on the mission with Raphael pressed against him like this.

He’d never been so close to him before. Raphael was overwhelming even at a distance, but pressed up against him like this, Simon felt he was floating on clouds. He didn’t need a drink anymore.

His fingers pressed into Raphael’s hipbones, tugging him closer, and Raphael came willingly, swaying his hips and stretching an arm behind him to grip the hair at Simon’s nape. Simon moved to the music, almost grinding against his ass.

“ _Baby_ ,” Raphael _moaned_.

Simon swallowed the groan that wanted to slip out. Raphael was only acting, he was fooling the werewolves, Simon hadn’t actually made him sound like that, and there was no way Raphael would have moaned just from dancing with him, _it meant nothing_.

If only-

No.

Simon buried his nose in Raphael’s hair and closed his eyes for a brief second. He was just going crazy and he needed to concentrate on the mission. After swallowing again, he opened his eyes and searched for the werewolf-girl. He found her mop of black hair at the bar and kept watching her over Raphael’s shoulder for the rest of the night. There was no way he was going to disappoint Raphael again.

He would concentrate on the werewolves and not on the person in his arms. But it was hard when Raphael shimmied his hips and tugged Simon closer with every move. The werewolves must be fooled by their dance, Simon almost was.

Raphael was a good actor after all.


	3. Ask Yourself How Fucking Bad You Want It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eminem's Baby is responsible for the title.

After their night mission at the club, Simon did his best to steer clear of Raphael. The tingly feeling he got when he was too close to him was dangerous and Simon had to make sure it went away. He thought about calling Clary and talking to her about it, but for some reason it felt like he didn’t have anything to tell her. Before her mom and Jace and his death, they used to talk about everything.

Well, almost everything.

He never got to tell her that he was in love with her. Maybe that was something they didn’t talk about. Feelings. He hadn’t confessed to her, she mostly didn’t speak to him about Jace and he felt like he shouldn’t say something about Raphael.

Which meant he was alone with his own thoughts in a place where he was hiding from the only person he wanted to talk to.

Currently, he had decided to check out all the nooks and crannies on the top floor of Hotel Dumort. Since he didn’t know the house inside out, he should look through every distant part right?

It didn’t work out. He hadn’t counted on the enigma that was Raphael when he made his plan.

Simon had sat down behind a large crate in the far corner of the top floor to look closer at the wall. It was very interesting. He spent a few minutes memorizing the changes in color of the concrete, and very pointedly _not_ thinking about Raphael’s hair or smile or voice, before he heard light but fast steps and looked up at the intruder.

Raphael smiled at him. “You’re getting better at listening.”

Simon wanted to blush at the compliment but he forced himself not offer any more reaction than a shrug. Raphael didn’t say nice things to make him feel better or because he cared about him. The only use Simon had to the Hotel Dumort was if he wasn’t wholly incompetent. So Raphael wanted his vampires to be competent and Simon was improving. That was all there was.

He thought Raphael would order him downstairs or leave him alone again, but to his surprise he sat down in front of him.

“You’re in the way,” Simon said pointing at the wall.

Raphael frowned.

“There is a spot, right behind you. If you stare at it for a really long time, it looks like a silhouette.”

The smile returned to Raphael’s full lips. Simon turned his head sharply to the side.

“I can’t look at it now. The silhouette is hidden.”

“Whose silhouette is it?”

 _Yours_.

“Well, I can’t see that now can I?”

Raphael got up from the floor and Simon breathed out. He would be alone again, and alone was good. Alone was much better than having his dead heart beat out of his chest and his hands clammy and his cheeks blushing. But Raphael didn’t leave, instead he sat down beside him.

“What are you doing?” Simon exclaimed.

“Looking at your wall.”

“It’s not mine.”

“Well, our wall then.”

Simon snapped his head up and stared at Raphael.

Raphael turned his head to the side and scratched at his own neck. “I meant… You’re part of the Hotel now. This- and everything else here, is yours. If you want it.”

 _I want you_.

“Thank you,” he said instead. “Thank you Raphael.”

They looked at each other, matching smiles on their faces. Raphael’s hand lightly knocked into Simon’s where they laid next to each other on the floor. The silence stretched as Simon concentrated on his breathing and on trying to ignore the tingles that Raphael’s touch spread through him. He wanted to lean over and kiss him. It was crazy. Never, ever before, not even with Clary, had someone’s presence felt so overpowering, so electrifying.

Raphael got up from the floor again. Simon put his hands in his lap and shivered at the empty, cold space left behind. “You’re welcome, baby,” Raphael mumbled and left.

Simon groaned and buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t ignore Raphael. Something had mended itself inside him during their brief conversation and that wound had opened again now that he’d left. Simon wanted nothing more than to go after him but his body felt frozen to the ground. And what would he even say?

 _I might seem just like a kid to you, but you make my dead heart beat and I never want you to leave_.

Yeah, Simon could imagine Raphael raising his eyebrows and the whole Hotel Dumort laughing.

Not even Clary wanted him and she loved him.

There was no way he had a chance with Raphael.


	4. 'Cause it's Cold and it's Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Tenacious D's Baby.

Time stood still at the Hotel Dumort. Sometimes there were missions around the city but most days and nights were spent in the Hotel. Simon realized one night that he hadn’t seen Clary in over three weeks. He couldn’t even remember the last time they’d been apart for so long.

After a few seconds of indecision, he called her. But she didn’t pick up so he pocketed the phone again.

“Newcomer!”

He turned around at the call, already used to responding to many different nicknames. “Yes?”

A vampire boy with light blonde hair and pale, pale skin stood in front of him. “Raphael wants to see you.”

Simon nodded and immediately started moving towards Raphael’s room. He had walked there many times; sometimes for official business and sometimes on his own. There were those moments when he got the urge to just talk to Raphael or tell him how he really felt. He usually wandered over to stand outside Raphael’s room, trying and failing to gather his courage. He’d never gotten to actually knock on the door.

This time, since he knew he was wanted, he got in without knocking.

In the middle of the room stood a dark haired vampire with a razor sharp smile. _Camille_. Simon immediately turned around to run back the way he came but someone slammed the door shut behind him.

“ _Simon_. How lovely to see you again!”

He stared at her. Her face had haunted his nightmares ever since he died and he had hoped to never see her again in his undead life. Obviously, that wish hadn’t been fulfilled.

Still smiling like she was on top or the world, Camille walked over to Raphael’s bar and poured herself a glass of blood.

There was no way Raphael would have let her back in. “What are you doing here? What have you done to Raphael?”

She glanced at him over her shoulder. “Oh, Santiago got himself in too deep, I’m afraid. I really should have expected a power play from that one actually. He was always too… popular.”

“That’s because, unlike you, he only wants the best for the clan!”

“Someone got loyal quickly. Last time I saw you, you were following that redhead around like a puppy. Did she get replaced?”

Simon stalked up to her, forcing a glare onto his face. “ _Where is Raphael_?”

She took a sip of blood. “He’s spending some time locked away. I’m hoping he will rethink his choices up till now. He was a quite good second-in-command, so he could follow me again. Or die. It’s up to him really.

“You have a choice too, Simon. I don’t want to get rid of the whole clan after all. I only want a change in leadership.”

There wasn’t really a choice to make was there? “As you said, I’m loyal-” He smiled at her and waited for her to smile back before he spat in her face. “-to Raphael.”

Rage darkened her pale face and twisted her features into a mask of hatred. “Throw him with the other one. They can learn from each other.”

Two vampires, who Simon thought looked vaguely familiar, stepped forward and grabbed his arms. One of them searched his pockets and crushed his phone in her hands.

He struggled against their grip, but they tugged him with them and dragged him through the room to a locked vault. Simon had seen Raphael put something in there once, but he’d never seen the inside before. Now it seemed he would get closely acquainted to that room, as the vampires threw him inside.

A small figure was huddled in one of the corners of the room. Simon stared at the familiar mop of black hair, usually slicked back and tidy.

“Raphael?” he whispered.

There was no answer, so Simon crawled closer and put a hand on his arm. The smell of blood hit him like a brick wall. Up close, he could see that Raphael’s hair was matted with dried blood and that there was something wrong with his face. Simon carefully pushed Raphael’s hair back and gasped as he saw more clearly. Someone had hurt him badly. There were burn marks that stretched from his eyes to his shoulders and then disappeared under his shirt and his cheeks were streaked with blood as though he had cried. Simon really didn’t want to know what could make Raphael cry and it made his chest hurt just to look at him.

“Raphael!” he snapped and shook him slightly, but there was no reaction. "Baby, please."

Simon slowly let go of Raphael again and sat down beside him. _What the hell had happened to him?_

He knew Camille was bad, but he didn’t think she would resort to _this_.


	5. I Can't Get Serious Because You Got Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby, Baby by Corona is responsible for the chapter title.

Hours and hours passed as Simon sat in the vault, waiting for something to happen. He heard some sort of commotion outside but no one came to talk to them or let them out so he didn’t know what was happening.

Raphael woke up eventually. He opened his eyes and flinched as he glanced at Simon. But after staring at him for a while, he seemed to realize who he was and relaxed marginally.

“So you managed to get yourself thrown in here too?”

Simon smiled weakly. “What happened?”

“Camille happened. But I’m sure you know that if she put you in here with me.”

“Yeah. I spit in her face.”

Raphael laughed out loud and Simon’s smile turned more genuine. The sound of his laughter and what it meant for Raphael’s psyche; that he seemed like he would be okay, it made Simon feel warm inside again.

“Can I hug you?”

The words slipped out before he could stop them, but Simon really wanted to feel Raphael safe in his arms.

Raphael sat up on his knees and smiled at him. “Are you feeling lonely, baby?”

“Are you?”

They looked at each other and then moved at the same time; Simon’s arms curling around Raphael’s back and Raphael’s around his neck. They fit well together. No heartbeats and no warmth, but comfort and closeness. Neither moved away as the embrace lasted longer and longer still. After a while, Simon sat back against the wall again and tugged Raphael with him to sit on his lap. Raphael came willingly but he glared when Simon smirked at him.

“You’re still my subordinate. Don’t get cocky.”

“I wouldn’t. _Sire_.”

Something shifted in Raphael’s eyes and Simon’s gut clenched with anticipation as he moved in closer. If they’d still been alive, their breaths would be mingling with how close their lips were. But before anything could happen, the sound of someone unlocking the door to their prison could be heard. Raphael flew to his feet and Simon quickly followed him, standing at attention by his side.

When the door opened, they both tensed and moved to attack their jailers. But as the telltale red hair of Clary could be seen in the doorway, they stopped and stared.

“Simon!” she exclaimed and threw her arms around him.

He caught her in his arms and hugged her back, thoughts and questions flying through his mind.

“Let’s get rid of some vamps first and hug later, yeah?” Jace’s gruff voice said from Raphael’s office.

“Who are you planning on getting rid of?” Raphael asked, as he moved out of the cell, Simon and Clary following him.

Both Clary and Jace were obviously staring at Raphael’s injuries and Simon felt like he wanted to hide Raphael from their gazes, especially from Jace who probably didn’t care at all that a vampire had been hurt.

“Camille’s goons, of course. Think you can control the rest of the clan?”

Raphael nodded quickly. “They don’t like her,” he answered and ran out of the room, presumably in search of his loyal followers.

Simon moved to follow him but Clary grabbed his arm. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course. Um, how did you realize we needed help?”

“You didn’t answer when I called you back so when more than a day and a night had passed I got worried.”

“-and she dragged all of us here to check on you,” Jace muttered.

“You refused to let me go by myself!”

“Why would I ever-“

“Guys!” Simon snapped. “Raphael might need help. Are we going to get a move on?”

They both  _thankfully_ shut up and moved with him after Raphael. Out in the corridor, they were joined by Izzy and Alec who smiled and glared at him respectively.

“Camille got away.”

They all groaned at Alec’s words though Simon’s was more of a snarl. She had hurt Raphael and he wanted to hurt her back. He had no idea where this sudden bloodlust came from, but just thinking of the way he’d found Raphael made him want to kill her.

At the end of the corridor they stepped into a large hall where Raphael stood surrounded by the clan. Simon pushed his way into the group until he got to Raphael in the middle. On their knees in front of him where the two vampires who had thrown Simon in the vault and also the vampire boy who had sent him to the office in the first place.  _Camille’s goons_ .

“You betrayed Hotel Dumort.”

Raphael’s low voice was silky smooth and calm. His eyes were on the kneeling vampires and the burning glare in them was sharper than usual.

“Leave, Nephilim,” he said without moving his gaze from the figures on the floor.

It seemed like the Shadowhunters listened for once since Simon heard them walk away. “Call me, Simon,” he heard Clary say and he nodded, even though she probably couldn’t see him.

“Which one of you let Camille into our home?”

None of Camille’s goons answered, but one of them twitched and Raphael’s hand immediately slashed across her throat. She flinched and pressed a hand to her uninjured neck.

“Why?” she asked.

“Unlike Camille I’m not going to torture you, but I will ban you from New York. Nephilim and Downworlders alike will know that you are lawless here.”

A group of vampires stepped forward to drag them away. But as they reached for the boy, Raphael stopped them. He pointed at the other two. “These ones are banned. But not him. Take him out back and burn him to death.”

They clan dispersed, following Raphael’s orders, but Simon stayed behind. Raphael gave him a look before moving towards his room. He didn’t show any signs of surprise when Simon followed him.

“So…”

“He poured holy water over me and burned me as Camille watched,” Raphael said softly, answering Simon’s unasked question.

Simon gasped and put a hand on Raphael’s arm,  pulling him into a stop in front of Raphael’s room. “ That’s horrible! How are you even walking around? How are you-”

“This is what happens in our world, Simon.”

They stared at each other. Raphael had a strange look in his eyes, a hard glint that made Simon feel like Raphael was daring him to protest. He couldn’t help but do just that.

“Maybe it’s not the world I want to live in.”

Raphael’s shoulders slumped; the movement small and almost unnoticeable but still there. “Are you going to leave?”

Simon shook his head. “I spit Camille in the face for you. I won’t go anywhere.”

Something lit up in Raphael’s face; it was not quite a smile, but it felt stronger somehow.


	6. The Stars are Shining Just for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Amy Grant's Baby, baby.

Dawn was soon to be breaking when Simon got fed up with hiding in his room. He was supposed to be resting. Raphael had gotten it into his head that Simon had suffered at the hands of Camille, like he had, and that he needed time off his duties. Simon had protested but to no avail. It didn’t even matter that he _couldn’t_ rest, Raphael wouldn’t let him leave his room.

A voice in Simon’s head quietly told him that maybe Raphael didn’t want him around anymore, but Simon forcefully shut it up by slamming the door to his room open. He glared at the vampire who was just casually leaning against the wall outside, and who was absolutely not guarding him. “I’m leaving,” he growled.

The vampire stepped forward as if to stop him, but Simon only increased to force of his glare and magically, she shrugged and waved him away. He doubted it had anything to do with his intimidation skills though. She was probably just tired of babying him for Raphael.

As he started walking through the Hotel, he didn’t even kid himself about where he was going. He’d walked this way so many times he really knew every inch of it by heart.

He stopped in front of Raphael’s room.

The door opened before he even had a chance to raise his hand. “Come in.”

“You were expecting me?”

Raphael nodded and put a hand on Simon’s back to push him forward into the room. Chills spread through Simon’s body and he shivered as Raphael met his gaze. “I couldn’t let you walk back this time.”

“You mean you’ve known-?”

A smirk tugged on Raphael’s lips.

“Every time?”

“Vampire hearing, baby.”

Simon blushed. He knew there wasn’t enough blood in his system for him to do that, but he blushed anyways.

When he dared to look up again, he found Raphael staring at him with large, brown eyes. A hand moved to touch his cheek, so lightly that Simon wasn’t even sure that it happened. He looked at Raphael through his eyelashes and slowly, as if not to startle him, wrapped his arms around his waist.

They stared at each other again, both holding breaths they didn’t need.

“Simon-“

“I really-“

Maybe they moved at the same time. Simon sure didn’t know. But he felt soft, timid lips against his and he closed his eyes, sighing into the kiss. The hand on his cheek moved to his nape and tugged him closer as Raphael deepened the kiss, slowly licking into Simon’s mouth. Impossible heat spread through Simon. He heard a gasp, barely recognizing his own voice, and a moan, definitely recognizing Raphael’s.

Being a vampire was actually wonderful, when it meant you didn’t have to breathe.

Simon hadn’t known that anything could feel this good and he never wanted to stop. But Raphael seemed to have other ideas, because he leaned back, smirking when Simon whined.

“We need to talk, baby.”

“Not right now though? Raphaeeel-“

Said person only raised an eyebrow, _suave motherfucker_ , and took Simon’s hand in his. “It’s best to get it out of the way immediately.”

“Get it out of– Raphael, what do you want to talk about?”

“I won’t have sex with you.”

Simon stared at him, not understanding at all where the conversation was going. “Okay?”

“So if that’s what you want then…”

 “Do you think I only want to have sex with you?”

Raphael shrugged. “Well, I don’t know that. And that’s exactly why we need to talk.”

The silence stretched for a few seconds and then Simon tugged his hand out of Raphael’s. He caught the wounded look on his face before Raphael steeled his features into an emotionless mask. But he didn’t get to sulk for long, because Simon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a fierce hug.

“I like you for you, stupid old vampire.”

“… That didn’t make any sense, Simon.”

“Yes, it did!”

“It really didn’t.”

“I like talking to you, I like holding your hands and hugging you and kissing you; that was amazing really- But I’m getting sidetracked. What I’m trying to say is that I only want to do whatever you’re comfortable with and that I’m really okay with us not having sex, because that’s not as important as you are.”

Raphael wriggled out of Simon’s clutches to stare at his face. “Are you sure? You’re barely a grown up, maybe you-“

“Hey! First off, I’m kind of older than you and secondly, I really want to be with you. I like you, Raphael.”

“I like you too, baby.”

Simon really had to kiss him when he said that. It wasn’t like he was trying to stop the conversation on purpose, but those words deserved a kiss, or ten. Judging by the way Raphael relaxed against him, he didn’t really mind either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
